Lost and Found
by Teen Cullen
Summary: Edward Has been lost for many years and now he is found. Edward was captured as a newborn and held for experiments. The Volituri found the researchers' hide out and are giving Edward back to his family. How will Edward cope with this dark event?
1. Who's HE?

It was a Thursday night and I was driving home after a long day.

As I drove into my driveway me lovely wife waited for me on the porch. I didn't waste time grabbing my bag and just ran to embrace her. I kissed her gingerly as she lead ne into the house.

The children were playing some video game; Mario cars maybe? Emmet seemed to be in the lead. I sat down pulling Emse with me to watch.

I was determined not to depressed. I didn't need to go and hide in my study every year. I didn't need to cry over what happened. I could be strong. Even if I couldn't get over when I lost him.

I remember his first hunt. He actual ran into a TREE! He was so scared. My little baby. I was filled instantly with joy when he called me dad. He had this thing about calling me not calling me father. When I had asked he said he still loved his birth father and me, but didn't want to get the both of us mixed up. So, I would live with dad, and Father would keep his title. I couldn't help, but think it was cute. I wonder if he were alive, would he call Emse mom?

I miss my baby

My body started start to shake. I nestle my face into Emse. As I worked on controlling my self, she ran her fingers though my hair soothingly. Soon I was able to control myself. I didn't look up quite yet as I could feel the stares of my children.

They never asked about what happened, and I never told them. I would usually be locked up in my study right now. I remembered why now. I never wanted my children to see me weak; I didn't want them to feel afraid because I couldn't do everything. But I missed my baby too much. My beautiful baby.

When I finally gathered enough courage to look up I saw my eldest, jasper. He was there when it happened. He loved his brother.

"Do you think he would of like this? The family, I mean." Jasper dropped his remote and sat on the floor next to me.

I thought about the question for a minute, and I was sure of my answer. "He would love Everyone, He would fight for their attention." I smiled at the thought.

"Even-" He pointed to Rosaline while trying to sarcastically decrease. I nodded my head, "yes, Jasper everyone."

"I don't think so. They fight over the Piano. I could just see it. Both of them in the middle of the completely smashed room; only the piano intact." He took to explaining with his hand. Indicating with his hands to where everything was demolished and telling us how they were destroyed.

We all laughed at the scene he had laid out. I knew It was more of a pity laugh, trying to cheer me up I could hear the halfhearted laugh and see the fake smiles. Then I was brought out of myself wallowing by Emmet.

"Who's He?"


	2. alive

Sorry this is the real chapter 2!

Emmet looked at everyone, "umm…sorry? Should I know who he is?" He looked at Rosaline, who was glaring at him. But I saw everyone in the room was also lost on who he was. That is in till Alice's face lit up with understanding.

"Green Eyes. Wired messy brown hair. Lean. Right?" I nodded my head. "I saw him in my first visions of you. Carlisle I though you changed your mind about changing him. I'm so sorry if I knew that's why he disappeared I would of…" She became quite and sad, and slow quietly all of us where slightly happy thanks to Jasper.

"Umm… What happened?" Emmet innocently asked, and rose lifted her hand to strike. Before she could I held out my own hand for her to stop.

"Guess you should all know abou-"

"Daddy, Go Pick Up The Phone!" Alice's Voice rang out cheerfully echoing though out the house. I looked at her cautiously. What was she up to?

"Please go NOW!" she jumped up and down excited. I wondered if this was another shoes give away at her favorite store, as I forced myself up and down the hall to the phone.

Just as Alice predicted the phone rang just as I started to grab for it. Holding the receiver to my ear I said hello. The one Person I never would of guessed was at the other end.

"Carlisle? It's Aro, dear friend."

"Aro? I haven't heard from you in a long time. Where have you been?"

"Friend, He's alive."

I was shocked, It couldn't be true. I held onto the table for support.

"We Found Him! He's Alive Carlisle! Alive!"

I was only able to pry open one word from my mouth."Where?"

"A hunder feet west of cliff, Montana. N131 28* W28 13*"

"I will be there next flight out."

"Good Carlise. Friend, He needs you."

"thank you, for finding him."

"of course Carlise. Goodby." And we hung up.

When I walkied into the room everyone seemed busy packing. I looked at alice for an ansewer. " I told them we were going to get him from Montana."

"The Next flight leaves in 30 minutes!" chimed jasper at her side buying the ticketes.

"Who's "He"" asked Emmet using air qotes.

"Edward, your brother. Your Little Baby Brother."


	3. Found

HI! Please review please so I can ge the next chappie out to you!

Thanks for those who have and do!

Chapter 3- found

When we finally arrived Emmet acquired us a jeep and took off into the mountains of Cliff, Montana. Jasper drove and I was having the itch to say "Are we there yet?" like a child, but thank fully Emmet beat me to it.

"No. The jeep would be parked if we were stupid."

Only 2 seconds went by when- "Are we there now?" It was sweet and innocent.

"No EM." He was a little forceful, telling Emmet to stop.

It was quite again for about 3 minutes, but during the next minute Emmet was acting like he had ants in his drawers. And 5 seconds later- "Are there yet?"

"No." "How about now?" "Emmet!"

After one minute more and quietly came "Are we almost there?"

Part -2

Everyone froze. There was a scent of new vampires approaching. Emmet made his way to the door, I assumed to beat them up and be on our merry way. I put a hand on his arm sitting him back in his seat and asked jasper to pull over, saying that I knew them and they were no danger.

As I climbed out they bowed.

"Sir, we were told to lead you from here to the research site. Aro sends his Regrets, but the brothers are tracking down the last "researcher". He wanted you to know the leaders were killed. They suffered…His Daughter was there also." I nodded, knowing they paid for making our children suffer made me feel there was some justice.

"My condolences. Please, lead the way."

We followed the though the dense foliage; sticking close to each other. It was a good 20 minutes before we before the forest began to give away into a vast clearing.

When we entered the clearing I saw how statically the forest was cleared along with the falsities it housed. Spotlights, electric fences and spear guns at the towers placed every 15; maybe 20; feet apart. Made me sick to think my child was kept here.

"Sir? If you could Dimiti would like to talk to you about his condition. He's the head of the operation while the brothers are gone. He's in the main tent."

I wanted to go straight too my baby. To make sure he was okay. But I knew If Dimiti, and if he wanted to talk then it must be important. My family and I started walking, but Felix stopped us.

"Umm..sir," He leaned forward toward my ear, " there is some information that might disturb the women and children. I mean no disrespect, sir."

I looked at him in the eye and desisted he was right. I put my hand and motioned for them to stay behind while I walked alone toward the main tent.

When I walked in I saw Dimiti sitting at a foldable table with a gigantic mound of dusty files. He did a double take as I walked in. He stood offering his hand ; which I took; and asked me to sit.

"Cullen, I assume you haven't seen Edward yet?" He shuffled though paper trying to find apparently, well hidden file.

"That's correct. It looks like you set this up in only 2 days!" I noticed every piece of furnisher was foldable, and the halfway put in stakes, with their just tied ropes.

"Less than that, Carlisle" He smiled and then was followed a small sigh. "All of these," he slapped the stacks of paper, "Children. Barely a year old when they were captured. Many younger than that. I just …I can't believe what they went though."

He needed to vent. I could tell He hated this job, but he would do it because they need him to do it. So I let him rant, occasionally nodding when I agreed.

When He was in control again and done ranting, I asked him what part of Edward's condition did we need to talk about. He grew very quiet for a moment.

"All of it. Edward was used specifically for experiments. Carlisle, they-"

The end of chapter 3 - Found

So? What you guys think? Please tell me by pressing that button down there!


	4. Information

Chapter-4 – Information

"They used a drug called Finmadital. It was in it forth stage of experimentation. Edward was the first trial for this stage, and the only one as far as we see." Dimiti started to rub his hands together, clearly uncomfortable.

"Cullen, I don't know how to explain. We don't know much ourselves, but here is what we got." He passed a folder that he had been looking for earlier.

It went like this-

Patient# 112009-327

Committed on:_April1,1918_

Past treatments:

*Lexion(forth stage)—four mouths

*Califul(first stage)-two mouths

*Mulisfw(second stage)-one mouth

*Finmadital(forth stage)-

I moved on to a page titled-

Finmdital project

Stage-4

Week one: more flushness and color of the skin.

Week two: pain is Achieved faster a minute less. A blunt instrument was use to form pain. Specific partially melted hammer.

It went on and on and as the procedures were described I felt my anger and fear increased; usually by when terms like" pain achieved"," new dosage", and "his screams".

There were four weeks that stuck out to me.

Week 42: subject has been recorded in the last stage of SLEEP! This is the major break though of the year! We must be on the right track.

Week 93: We have just had our second break though- literary! The subject's skin has finally broken open. We have now tried human anesthesia - there was a slight delay, but no problems.

Week 167: It has come to our knowledge that the subject from the beginning has increased and decreased in size and definition. Ageing then returning to a younger age. We will need to address this problem later.

Week 478: We have resulted to physical harm to have the subject tell us his "power". Today we used three methods. We first tear out his eyes, they soon reattached like all the others. We moved to the nails of hands and feet and after they reattached (a painful experience, having them reattached) he still had not talked. We then cut off his ears; which were the quickset to reattach. In the end he was silence.

Week 478 was the very last one. My fist opened and closed of their accord. The Dare make my little innocent baby suffer? Sons of biscuit eaters. [Sorry but I don't wanna be deleted.]

I handed the file back to Dimiti and got up slowly.

"I want a copy sent to me as soon as possible, Along with another tapes/ documents, etc. in rearguards to my son."

"of course, sir. Would you like me to take you to him now?" He also got up, signally to his sectary to copy the files for me.

I nodded and we walked side by side outside. We walked in silence toward a concrete structure half built underground. I found my family waiting near the entrance.

As we got almost three feet to the steel door Dimiti put a hand on my shoulder stopping me.

"Carlisle, you need to know a couple of things before you go down."

I nodded for him to continue. He sighed a little before continuing.

"He's one of the most experimented on, and is scared of everyone. Maybe even you, a crowd of people may not be good. We tried to remove him from here once, we were afraid of him getting injured so we left him. It might be wise to go alone and bring him form this chamber." He paused and took a unnecessary deep breath.

"We are quick sure he's blind, Carlisle." Only Me, Alice and Jasper got gasp with the rest of our family at this news.

"I know. He was born that way." I then opened the door and walked slowly down the steps alone to retrieve my Baby.

The end of chapter 4; information

HI! If you don't get anything here comment about it and I will explain. This is going to be it for a while, wish I knew went while is but I don't. Sorry! Please review! *puppy dog eyes*


	5. safe and sound

Chapter 5: Safe and Sound

It was dark wet and cold down in the chamber. It was pitch black, my eyes adjusted and I found it only poorly lit with my enhanced vision. 

I smelt blood, the very first blood I tasted to save a dying boy at the request of his mother and created my first son.

My little lost Baby. 

But now the blood smelt tainted, filled with chemicals and drugs that the monsters touched MY child with.  
I was almost at the end of the stairwell and turn to the right to face the small dirty chamber. Edward was hulled in left corner of the room, violent tremors rocked his body. The only clothing he wore was a thin pair of cotton pants that were soaked in blood and grime. I could see burses, cuts and dark marks across my beautiful child's body.  
They Will pay. I'll will make sure of it.  
Slowly and steadily I walked toward my baby. Even with my efforts not to surprise him, he jumped with every step that echoed thought the chamber.

This took me back years to 1918, the day the Masen's were admitted to the hospital. He shook then too at ever noise above a whisper. At first I thought he was mentally retarded or it could have been a migraine but It's wasn't until I brought his mother from the women's ward that I realized what was really the situation.

His Mother; Elisabeth, did the strangest thing to get his attention. Elisabeth tapped his shoulder two times quickly. He turned to us and while he breathed out a welcome to his mother I saw his always unfocused eyes.  
From then on we had a similar way to communicate, it was me and not a just stranger.

Slowly I crouched down desperately trying to remain in control so not to startle him with a fierce hug I wished to bestow.  
Slow and deliberately I placed my hand on Edwards shoulder and tapped; not two but three times.  
"Daddy?"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Edward- I FOUND HER!

TeenCullen- yep…and I got my chapter out (at least hafe)! Thank you CullenCutie747!

Edward- Thank you so much CullenCutie! (You are very cute!) TeenCullen is SO much better NOW!

And now the shoutout reviews…

…

TeenCullen- Edward? What's up with you?

…

Edward- there was no new reviews…sniff…sniff…*wailing and sobbing nonstop*

TC-Ow…Please review or Edward will keep crying.(for like hours and then days…cough, it's loud cough and cough he doesn't SLEEP COUGH!


	6. Chapter 6 Payne

Edward-Look who I found!

TC- Yeah yeah you found me in the kitchen making sugar cookies for our reviews…

Edward – And for me…Right?

TC-Nope.

Edward- really?

"Daddy?"

His voice was cracked filled with hope and fear. He turned to face me and thought his eyes couldn't see me, they meet mine.

I lost control and pulled him into my arms holding him to me. I desperately wanted him to feel Safe again.

"Yes, it's me. Hush, I've got you. Everything's okay now. Your safe baby. Hush."

I rocked us back and forth comforting him as he sobbed, shaking in my arms trying to bury himself deeper into my chest.

All I felt was skin and bones. His right leg was cut and still bleeding freely. I need to take care of it, along with his other injures; but my bag was at home and the vociti had limited supplies. He needs to get home soon.

Gently I put my arms under his legs and behind his back and before standing I whispered a few reassuring words to him. Walking back up the cement stairs I thought hopefully that I would never have to walk down them again.

Jasper p.o.v.

I had just watched my father disappear down the dreary stairway. I was impatiently pacing the door like the soldier I am. I know it had been a minute or two, but I wanted to see my baby brother safe with my eyes.

I could feel everyone getting edgy by my pacing. I stopped a moment sending out a wave or two of calm toward my family. Sheepishly I apologized, but continued pacing as another two minutes went by. Suddenly a commotion grabbed our attention. The voctic brother's were back with their prisoner. He was wildly trying to kick the two guards that were holding him a little over two feet above the ground.

I caught sight of his name tag. . I quickly went to Aro, who was leading this parade.

"I wish to have a minute with, this Dr. Payne if I may."

Aro looked skeptical, but noticed the plate on the door my family waited by.

Payne

Patient #112009-327

Aro turned to me and held out his hand. I took it without hesitation. He replaced his hand at his side 10 seconds later with a nod.

"I just need to see your true intentions. Can't have him die yet. Can we, Jasper?" he chuckled and walked away.

I pulled the doctor out the guards' arms and gave him a punch in the ribs. Just, enough to crack a couple. I help him up and as I started my monologue I hit pressure points, cut veins, and cracked small bones; as I let the anger wash over and consume me.

"Hello monster. Tell me did you really think you would get away with this? Hurting MY brother? DID YOU!"

Breathless he choked out thought gritted teeth. " I don't know your brother." His body shaking with pain and exhaustion, I liked it.

"Bronze hair, Golden eyes, A CHILD! You tortured him in THAT chamber! You filthy mongrel! You monster!"

I dropped him, with disgust; the guards roughly picked him up.

"You are the monsters not me!" he screamed, choking on his own blood.

"I don't tortured children for a living." I spat on him, and walked away.

Didn't want to leave Aro nothing to play with did I. Hun…guess I am a monster.

"See you in Hell Payne!"

Edward- Umm,,, if anyone knows how to spell the Brother's last name could you sent it in?

TC- thanks! Now for Shootouts!

Edward- only if I get a cookie.

TC- Here's your stupid cookie (hands him sugar cookie with stupid on it)

Edward- (shoves it in his mouth not reading it) Thanks! Okay

Cutie! Thank you so much for being our beta. (Cookies spelling best Beta)

**Booboostewart-roxmyworld you were the only reviewer!**

So here is all 1000 and one cookies I made for reviews.(cookies have #1 reviewer on them)

Edward- I can't believe you liked it when I cried! Sniff sniff, it really hurt…I want my MAMA! (Cries like a little baby)

TC- Edward. Edward. We've had this talk before…you can't just cry cuz' someone said something mean to you idiot. No no no! Stop crying. THANKS Boo booste wart!


	7. The Damage

Hey! Tell me what you think! Add what you think will help, and if I lose you any time please tell me! Thanks! ;)

Chapter 7

C p.o.v.

I had problems with opening the door but, Dimiti helped me open the door. After seeing I was being careful with my package. Everyone took in Edward's dilapidated appearance. He was still in my arms looking exhausted with his head on my chest eyes closed.

When I stepped in the sun everyone gasped and his eyes snapped open at the sound.

His skin didn't "sparkle" when we first glance. Then suddenly he "sparked" more than we did; causing us to gasp. It stayed for a few monuments the depleted into just a pale glimmer on his skin.

My baby got frightened and grabbed the found of my shirt for comfort. He started to Quimper quietly, tugging at my cold heart. I ran my hand up and down his bicep in till he calmed.

When he had calmed he started to take notice of the outside. I could hear and feel Edward take a deep breath, it hitched and I felt the old worry as I put my hand over his chest as he let it go, seemingly with no problems. Could he be ill again? My worries were cast aside soon when Edward did the peculiar thing.

Tentatively he reached out in front of him and slowly grabbed at the air and rubbed the tips of his fingers and smiled.

Everyone got over their shock of his skin by now and watched him curiously.

"Edward?" I questioned. He looked at me, really just turned toward me, but still with his eerie accurately he caught my eyes.

"I'm feeling the sun. I missed its warmth." He smiled a little.

I kissed his forehead smiling back at my baby.

Jasper came over with my bag. On his skin I smelled the blood, blood that was in the chamber, but wasn't ever spilled. The blood of one of the horrid men who made my child suffer.

With his head bowed, "I made my opinion known to the good Dr. Aro is talking care of him now." He lifted his head with a grave smile.

I went on with my work. I was proud of jasper. My son stood up for his brother, without killing. It was a hard feat for one growing on the thought that standing up was to kill anyone who hurt them.

The girls had laid a blanket on a foldable table for Edward. They stood close, but a little off to the side it looked as though the wished to come and greet Edward but where afraid. I didn't pay much attention I'm afraid, I was so occupied on keeping Edward calm and safe.

As I set Edward down I turned toward jasper for assistance.

"He won't be able to hold himself up for long, could you..?"

Understanding he sat on the table next to Edward and started to take him, but Edward started to struggle becoming scared at the exchange. I quickly held him again and he calmed a bit, but still whimpering noisily.

Jasper seemed to understand as he slowly touched his arm tenderly.

"Hey buddy…remembers me?" he moved his hand up and down his back. Slowly Edward moved to look toward him holding his had palm facing jasper.

"Jazz-Jazzy?"

Jasper took his fist and put it into one of his palms then used his other hand to close his brother's hand around it. He shifted in my arms into jasper's arms.

"I'm sorry Jazz." He said relaxing in his brother's grip.

"Its Okays bud." My oldest ruffled Edward's hair smiling.

I started to lift up his pant legs to get a look at that cut.

My family and I were shocked to find much more the just a cut or two. Or even…oh…

My baby's legs were sawed in till bone showed in some places, and others healing that were shroud by a deep blue. He whimpered as I tugged to cloth up his legs. When I got up closer I saw that the bones didn't show any signs of ever breaking.

"Oh lord…" I quietly pleaded.

The father I looked the more I saw. Edward had sharp pins in him, in pressure points, main muscles, and tendons. This work on my child was created to reach maxim pain in ever movement of his legs. How could he even stand it now? Oh my little baby…

I got a towel and some disinfectant; I didn't bring my tools for stitching because I didn't know his skin could be penetrated now. I really wished I had know, my baby could get infected, and I wasn't going to lose him to some stupid infection now.

He would be okay….


	8. Chapter 8 Family

Hope you like it! I just wanna say i'm going to revise all of this, but I don't wanna take it all down so I'll start another soon with a link to it in every chapter after this. I will contune with this part, but I will revies and add the revised chapter to that story. If you don't get it don't worrry!

On with the chapter!

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))

Jasper's p.o.v.

As Carlisle was finishing cleaning Edward's legs, he let a whimper pass then a hiss of pain. I wanted to kill them…again.

After Dad finished Alice came offering clothes. Carlisle gently slid the comfortable baggy pants over the fresh bandages.

I turned to my Alice silently thanking her with my eyes. She was able to put aside fashion for our brother's comfort and not a fashion statement. A hard feat for my darlen'.

After dad and I helped Edward with ducking his head thought and then his arms, Carlisle kissed his forehead whispering, "My Brave boy."

Edward reached out and clung to our father. " I don't want to be brave anymore daddy." He choked out between a sob. Tenderly Carlisle tucked his head into the crock of his neck whispering into his ear.

"You don't have to anymore baby, not anymore…"

Edward cried out on his shoulder a little longer more before he started to clam. I kept my hand on his back on him the whole time, so I could help with his emotions, and just be there.

At that moment Felix seemed to get up the courage to walk over after Edward had erupted into tears.

"Carlisle, sir? I'm sorry to take you away from your son, but we need you and your wife to sign and fill out some forms for Edward's release."

Carlisle and Esme seemed to unwilling to go. Esme had grown attached to Edward when she first saw his and Carlisle was not happy with Edward being out of his reach again.

Neither was Edward as it seemed. When Felix first spoke he had been started and now held onto Carlisle with a death grip knowing he needed to leave.

"I'll take him, father." I offered with a small smile with a wave or two of reassurance to everyone. Carlisle smiled back and after telling Edward what was going to happen handed him over to me gently.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Carlisle held his hands; which seemed much larger than his; and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Okay." His voice was uneven making it very clear it wasn't okay.

When Carlisle started walking away he griped my hand. It tightened as father got father away but it was still pitifully weak. My little was still very weak.

When Carlisle was out of ear shot he said quietly and near hysterical, "please jazzy, just talk and don't stop, Please!" Tears started to make their way slowly down his cheek. I held him tighter, becoming in slightly desperate.

"Hey bud! It's okay. I've got yah' and dads right over there. Do you wanna see him?" Without waiting for an answer took the hand he was holding and placed in on the back of his neck, the customary spot for us.

Quickly I turned toward our father's form walking toward the largest tent. Edward calmed as his head moved in tune with mine. When he saw him walk into the tent he closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder. A little gust of wind rushed by and Edward shivered and Goosebumps formed on his arms.

Alice always prepared, brought over a blanket. I had to do something short of a balancing act trying to the thing around Edward properly as he waited patiently trying to help. Emmett came over to help, but before I could warm him Edward screamed when he grabbed him without warning.

Emmett jumped back started and from the main tent our frantic parent ran toward us. Edward didn't stop his initial cry as he now screamed once again. When Carlisle finally reached us we were all sure this wasn't just a scare from Emmett.

My father made quick work of taking Edward from me into his own arms trying his best to sooth him with mummers of comfort, "Edward, calm down baby…Every things okay. What's wrong baby? Edwa-"

Edward interrupted with another shriek as he helps his ears crying with fervent effort for us to understand, "Stop, Please stop! It hurts! Stop! It's too Loud!" Ending with another scream of pain Carlisle's became aware on Edward's meaning. Though the others and I didn't understand Carlisle smoothly sat Edward up on the table once again and removed his hands that where still covering his ears and replaced them with his own.

Knowing that we had to get Edward calm I sent large doses of calm toward him, and slowly his screams melted into silence of the forest around us. Carlisle was the only thing holding up his Heavy head now as Edward yawned completely fine now. Dad slowly allowed Edward's head to fall guided by his hand onto his shoulder.

"Edward, can you explain what you felt? You with us, son?" Edward just hummed into his shoulder opening his eyes slowly. Father asked his question again rubbing his back as he picked him up again.

"Everything got soft at first then got-yawn-really loud fast. I could barely really hear anything anymore. It hurts my head and ears." Carlisle voice was strangely apprehensive as he asked, "Has this happened before?" Edward gave a short nod into his shoulder.

I stood astonished as I realized that his physic range seemed to be expanding its range, aggressively.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, son"

"I'm okay now. Please come back quickly?" Liar, I though.

"I promise, baby." As Carlisle promises he hands Edward over to me, now wrapped in the blasted blanket.

As he walks away a second time, Edward stayed silent, but continued to keep his customary grip on the back of my neck. It wasn't in till I felt drips of water on my back did I realize he was crying once again.

(((((((((((()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()_())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

You like it? I know it's not really edited, but my beta is out for now...sniff. But if you read the top you'll see that i'll have this story revised soon so that it will acttual make sense! Wouldn't that be great?

Rate and Review! I get less write block (AND less lazy) when you do!


	9. Serial Killer Smile chapter 9

Well I finally updated!

Edward- Great what has it been... almost years! Oo

TC- I KNOW! I so sorry! I hope the sweet moments make up for some of it! But so you guys know I'm mostly late becuase of ( yes school) BUT I'm also rewriteing this for ! With my aswome co-writer! The title is the same and you can find me under T Cullen or my partener, Readergoof! Please read that verson as well, I add alot more sences and you can acutally read this without all the errors

Edward- BTW she is also still writeing here, just not as often AND it's unedited... So sad that she can't edit it her self-

TC- Shut up Eddie or in the next chapter you bawl like a baby! Hehehehehe... love you all TC out ;p!

Chapter 9 – Serial killer Smile

Carlisle's Pov

I'm sure I gave Dimitri a look of disgust as he handed my wife and I yet another form.

I never knew the bothers had organized our government sense I left for America, tiered of ruling among my loved, but terrible blood brothers.

When Dimitri held out another form I slowly put my hands face down on the little wobbly table and stood up, my mouth a tight line that would explode any second with cursed promises.

Although, before I could even take in the breath needed to communicate such things two steady hands held me in place. These two hands were familiar and quite opposite from each other.

The softest hand ever had the pleasure to hold rested on the top part of my left arm, filling me with comfort and strength.

While the other hand was hardened with age and wisdom, that was guidance for my long as inventory. Aro's was harsh and cruel to everyone but family, and as family I accepted my blood brother though resisted his believe of crul acts of bloodshed for pure pleasure.

As I felt myself relax Aro dropped his hand from my shoulder.

"Dimitri, why don't we lose the paperwork for once? My brother wishes to be with his child."

Dimitri looked at his smile less request and back at mine colored with frustration and promptly put the papers into the trash. Sometimes I was thankful for my older brother.

Nodding my thanks I took my wife's hand and tried to not bolt out of my current hell.

As soon as the tent flaps had settled behind us I heard the one thing I long for.

My heaven, my peace echo quietly in the silence air. I moved quickly to my child smoothly lifting him from Jasper's arms as his laughter increase slightly as I threw him up slightly surprising him before settling him in my arms.

"I think it's time to go home. What about you, son?"

"Does it half popos there?" Came the strange reply.

It took me a minute to remember " popos". They had to be the wildest thing I ever did to get Edward over the shock of drinking blood and hunt with me.

I thought it was a brilliant at the time, all kids liked popsicles right? I knew at the time that Edward was a little old for Popsicles to be a treat, but I went ahead and made a mold and froze the blood into a popsicle anyway. Well then "popos" were born.

I haven't made them in such a long time I wondered if I even had the original molds anymore. I hoped Emmett wouldn't eat them all as well, it would be such a mess.

"I'll make some as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled at hearing his voice once again.

We finally got to the car and got settled quickly Edward ended up being in my car while Jasper held onto him in the backseat and Emmett was upfront with me while I drove.

Jasper's pov

As the car went up and down into potholes I tried to keep my anger in check. After all I could and just explode for no reason in front of my little bro there, you could I?

All those needles and pins and whatever else was in his damn leg caused him what I would have defined as an unbearable pain, yet all he would do was flinch when the pain came again.

Where was my brother who fought tears every time I scratched him all roughhousing for the millionth time?

Those motherfuckers would pay for hurting him.

This time I was aware he wasn't flinching because of the pain, but from my language. Feeling bad I looked down from his face apologizing silently. At least some things never changed.

The new round of bumpy road caused me to lift Edward as far as I could under the conditions, but even with all the soft blankets we wrapped around his legs to cushion the blows and stop the shrapnel for going deeper into his leg, did nothing other than serve as a bandage that soaked up small amount of foul smelling blood.

Now when I say foul I mean "regular" such as" not something I'd eat blood". I think we were all happy and confused on how the unappetizing read stuff flowing out of his wounds was. It smelled like iron, not yummy food. I was used to the blood of animals put it didn't even come close to that. I was going to have to talk about this to dad later.

It wasn't until I heard the silly fake whimper he used to use to get my attention that I took notice of his hand in the air waiting for my hand to guide it to its familiar place on the back of my neck.

Once I felt his unusually warm fingers lightly rest on me I was thrust into a small golden field back behind our second house in Kentucky. It was summertime and I could feel it on my skin as it was warmed by the sun.

Edward and I were racing and I found I remembered this moment as well. I had taken Edward outside after we both experience extreme cabin fever and found the small golden field. We played in that field all day and he and memorize the whole field by running back and forth until he didn't need to use his gift to find a new racetrack for us.

Turned out he was fastened than me, if he knew where he was going that is. From then on we made it a tradition to find new race tracks at our new homes. I was glad to find there was more to come now.

"Hey dude!" I flinched away from his waving hand that was stuck in my face only a millimeter away.

"What Em?"

"Your eyes glazed over and were doing a freaky serial killer smile at the back of dad's seat so… "

I wanted to kick him but decided it would hurt Edward more than the big ogre.

Turning around to look at the window, trying to calm down, to find a whole field green cattails that were brushing up against the car making a swishing sound, I noticed Edward tapped out to swishing beat.

"Edward, look a field of green vomit!"

Shaking his head he said, "Yeah it does look like that, a big field of green puke."

"Wait, I thought you were blind!"

"He is."

"Then how?"

"I see with others eyes."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, okay Emmett. Come on now don't pout!"

There was silence for a while as he passed more fields and forests the most hateful full bumpy roads.

After a while a small voice gently pushed the silent into growing laughter.

"Jazz, I don't think you smile like a serial killer."

Just a redo go on and review now

Well I finally updated!

Edward- Great what has it been... almost years! Oo

TC- I KNOW! I so sorry! I hope the sweet moments make up for some of it! But so you guys know I'm mostly late becuase of ( yes school) BUT I'm also rewriteing this for ! With my aswome co-writer! The title is the same and you can find me under T Cullen or my partener, Readergoof! Please read that verson as well, I add alot more sences and you can acutally read this without all the errors

Edward- BTW she is also still writeing here, just not as often AND it's unedited... So sad that she can't edit it her self-

TC- Shut up Eddie or in the next chapter you bawl like a baby! Hehehehehe... love you all TC out ;p!


	10. Chapter 10-farm house

HI guys I'm back for at little while! Waring nothing is edited! I honestly am just starting on a road to get this finished before betaing! hope you like the chapter!

It was a long ride to the farm house the Cullens had previously held residence less than 5 years ago. The good thing about it was it was isolated and had smooth roads allowing Edward some peace from his painful bumpy ride that left the seats stained with his blood. The house need the electricity , water, and etc. turned on and I faintly heard Esme giving my Alice the job as I carried my broken little brother to the bedroom basement.

I never thought I would return to my old strategic mind in this life but I found myself think about how this room could easy defend against an intruder and how hard it would be for him to enter the room just by principle. Damn that kid, I hadn't though this way since... well lets just leave it a couple of hundred years.

It seems I had regressed to becoming a commander again as I started giving out orders. " Emmett take that sheet off and put on a clean one. Rose go shut the house gate and turn on the security system too. Esme please have Alice call the security company as well." It felt so strange to be in charge of Edward's protection again. It was hard to think like someone was going to come for him again, but better that the alternative. The kid was never gonna have a normal life. He would be protected until the day I died.

I was easy to see Edward was faint from all the excitement, and his legs where still bleeding from the disgusting needles. I held him tight as Emmett changed the sheet quickly. " Just a little bit kid and you can rest. Just a few seconds. Then maybe we can see about you getting cleaned up huh? If your to tired I bet you could get away with a sponge bath, how dose that sound?"

"No sponge bath. No." He moaned slowly into my neck.

I lowered him on to the bed legs off the side to avoid pain and propped up with pillows Esme had brought in.

" Okay no sponge bath. If you can we'll see about a real bath okay? I'll even find that fruity shampoo you like."

"Jazz wher's Dad?" Edward started to slur from exhaustion as he held up his hand and I threaded our fingers together tightly.

" He'll be down in a few minutes kid. All you gotta do is relax." I grasped his shoulder to ground him bit.

We stayed like that for a while, Edward relaxing with some help of calming waves and I worrying about what was going to happen next.

When Dad finally came down the stairs the look on his face only aided my fears.

" Hey there little one." Dad gently set his bag down as Alice came in with equipment I had hoped we wouldn't need and started setting up on the far side of the bed.

"Daddy..." Edward greeted with a small voice that before this I could never see coming out of my proud little brother.

Taking Edward's soft hand in his I watched as Dad broke telling Edward what we needed to do.

" Are you feeling any better sweet boy?" Edward shook his head slowly as he shifted towards Dad.

" Edward, little one Daddy going to try and make the pain go away, okay? But in order to do that I hav- Daddy is going to have to take out the small shrapnel from your legs."

Edward went tense under his hand shaking slightly, and I added to my calming waves hoping to keep him lucid and relaxed.

"Its gonna hurt..." Edward seemed to think.

" Yes baby it is." I never seen Dad shake so hard. Edward opened his arms, like a small child wanting to be picked up. Dad quickly pulled him into a hug.

" I don't want to hurt anymore. Please Dad? Can't we just wait? Just a bit more? It doesn't hurt that bad right now-"

Dad began shushing him, rocking slightly to calm the kid.

" I'm sorry baby, but it's only going to hurt for a bit okay? Then you'll feel so much better, and be able to heal properly. It will be okay sweet boy."

I felt my own body shake in sympathy to Edward as I watched Dad lay him down and in his eyes something I can only describe as tears.

SO! I found out that some of you guys missed me ;) yes you know who you are and thank you for your support! As stated above I do plan on finshing this ASAP ( on my terms so like 3-4 weeks) with out any editling. so Quality will be way down! sorry but I promise to come back and edit afterwards! ( or get readergoof to do it hehehe!)

I love you all and thanks for the support , reads, and reviews!


End file.
